particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hobrazian Orthodox Church
The Hobrazian Orthodox Church (Hobrazian: ჰობრაცური მართლმადიდებელი ეკლესია Hobratsuri Mart’lmadidebeli Eklesia, Pntek: Հոբրէ Շլիհըէ Գրշյոգըդ Hobré Shlihaé Grshjogad) is one of the oldest Hosian Churches in Terra. Created, according to legend, by Holy Apostle Thomas, it split from the other Hosian Churches after the Council of Auroria in 533. Overview The Hobrazian Orthodox Church is a denomination that views itself as the continuation of the original Hosian community established by Eliyahu and his disciples, accepting the traditions unchanged by means of Apostolic Succession. The Church was once co-state religion of Hobrazia along with Hobaism. The Hobrazian Orthodox Church is organized five major dioceses, one for each of Hobrazia's Constituencies. Other minor dioceses are those of Utagia and Tinako in Luthori, Alkavon and Kozaria in Darnussia, and Walkunia and Itaki in Malivia. These minor diocese are rather small and mostly cater to Hobrazian expatriots. The head of the Church is the Archbishop of Astoria, who is currently Basili IV. History The early years of the Church are shrouded in legend. The Church's own history claims that Hosianism was brought to Hobrazia by Apostle Thomas, one of Eliyahu's disciples, where he is believed to have been martyred. Hobrazia soon became one of the most important centres of early Hosianism, and its geographic proximity to Majatra made it a gateway for Hosian theology into Artania. The Church was strengthened in Hobrazia in the 5th century by the translation of the Annunciation into the Hobrazian language. Prior to the 5th century, although the Hobrazians had their own spoken language, it was not written, thus the Annunciation was written in Kalopian or Selucian. The Hobrazian alphabet was initially created for the task of translating the Hosian scriptures into Hobrazian. Council of Auroria In 533, the heads of all local Hosian churches were convened in Auroria by the Patriarch of Selucia, in order to end the disagreements between the numerous independent churches. This resulted in the Council of Auroria, which decided to adopt a single doctrine and church structure for the whole Hosian world. The Hobrazian Church, represented by Saint Evdemoz, was the only one to reject the council, resulting in the first major Hosian schism. Patriarchal Church (Eastern Rite) The Hobrazian Orthodox Church became actively involved in missionary activity beginning with the seventh century, spreading through most of Northern Majatra, Seleya, and Eastern Artania. This led to the establishment of several subordinate churches, the most important one being the Al'Badaran Patriarchal Church. In time, contact between the Hobrazian Orthodox Church and the other Eastern churches was lost during the subsequent invasions, leading to the formation of the Patriarchal Church (Eastern Rite). The Hobrazian Orthodox Church still considers the Patriarchal Church (ER) to be a legitimate offshoot, albeit affected by dogmatic errors. Modern day In 3412, following the Synod of Aldegaria, the Church reunited with the Patriarchal Church (Eastern Rite) to form the Apostolic Church of the East. Beliefs Eliyahu The Hobrazian Orthodox Church follows mainstream Hosian doctrine, believing that Eliyahu is an emanation of Lord Hoba (the Hobraian name for God), the "Spirit of God", through whom he created Terra. The Church believes that Eliyahu did not die, but is alive in Heaven in Hiding. He will return when Terra is ready, and establish his Kingdom. It is believed that Eliyahu's mission on Terra included giving people his word and example to follow, as recorded in the Annunciation. Hobrazian Orthodoxy believes that the main role of Eliyahu is to act as an intermediary between God and man. Since man cannot know God or experience his graces directly, it is through the means of the Spirit of God that one may partake in the divine nature. ]] Sin and Salvation Progress toward salvation is accomplished in the earthly life only by God's grace, with which man must freely cooperate. The free cooperation of man includes prayer, asceticism, participation in the sacraments, following the commandments of Eliyahu, and above all, repentance of sin. Salvation is thus for the whole human person, involving both the body and the soul. Union with God The main focus of the Hobrazian Orthodox Church is the union of the individual with God. Hobrazian Orthodox Hosians believe that through prayer and asceticism one may take part in the nature of God, not directly, but through the mediation of the Spirit of God. The Hobrazian Orthodox Church does not believe that this union cancels the individuality of the person praying, or their human nature, but that the person remains fully human, and in full communion with the divine. The traditional metaphor used to explain this concept was that of metal placed in flames, which retains its nature, but partakes in the nature of fire. It is considered that this Union is the highest goal in the Hosian life, and to strive to achieve it is the duty of every Orthodox faithful. Annunciation and Continuous Revelation Although it rejects the Council of Auroria, which defined the Hosian scriptural canon, the Hobrazian Orthodox Church generally uses the same holy books as the other Hosian churches. The Church does, however, reject any attempt to limit the biblical canon, or establish any distinction between scripture and tradition. To do so, the Church believes, is to take the Scriptures out of context, and to deny the ability of God's Spirit to continue to inspire after the completion of the Holy Books. Instead, the Orthodox believe that Eliyahu constantly works to illuminate the Fathers of the Church, just as He illuminated the biblical prophets, and that divine revelation is continuous. Sacrifices *Baptism (Sacrifice of Water) *Revelation (Sacrifice of Gratitude): equivalent of the Eucharist *Illumination (Sacrifice of Light): similar to confirmation *Vocation (Sacrifice of Piety): consecration of priests *Monasticism (Sacrifice of Solitude) *Marriage (Sacrifice of Love) *Remission (Sacrifice of Purity): Similar to confession *Burial (Last Sacrifice, Sacrifice of Memory) Category:ReligionCategory:HobraziaCategory:Hosianism